


You got me a lifeboat?

by squireofgeekdom



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Happy Hogan - Freeform, JARVIS - Freeform, James 'Rhodey' Rhodes - Freeform, POV Tony Stark, Supporting characters: - Freeform, Virginia 'Pepper' Potts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squireofgeekdom/pseuds/squireofgeekdom
Summary: From a tumblr crossover prompt from Kamemor: Team Flash (and iteration you like) and Team Iron Man (as in Rhodey, Pepper, the bots, etc.)This really ended up being mostly Tony, Wellsobard, and Cisco - Wellsobard arranges to give Cisco an 'out' after the particle accelerator explosion, as he did with Caitlin, by setting up a job offer from Stark Industries. Tony may have other ideas...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kamemor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamemor/gifts).



> Title is from this exchange in the West Wing, when the team is in crisis and Leo has arranged for Toby to get a job offer from a man named Greg Summerhays:  
> TOBY: Leo, you got me a lifeboat?  
> LEO: Greg Summerhays.  
> TOBY: Yeah.  
> LEO: Yeah, I got you a lifeboat.  
> TOBY: Do you imagine there are any circumstances under which I would use it?  
> LEO: No.  
> TOBY: Then why?  
> LEO: To show him that.

STAR Labs is a shell of itself. 

 

He’s been here before, for events and lectures - including one memorable time when the whole building had been lit up in rainbows for a talk commemorating Alan Turing’s birthday. 

 

The building had been whole and alive then. 

 

He parks outside the fencing, and Tony sees Pepper eye the broken corners of the top towers of the Labs with concern. 

 

“You don’t have to come with.”

 

“We’re coming.” Pepper and Rhodey say in unison. 

 

\--

 

Harrison Wells isn’t how he expected him to be. 

 

He wheels out to meet them, with all the same steel in his eyes and authority in his posture as when he was still running the most watched laboratory for advanced physics, and not just a hazard site. He doesn’t seem cowed, or hat in hand - certainly not for someone who’d come to him asking for a job for one of his engineers. 

 

But maybe he shouldn’t be surprised. The Harrison Wells he’d met before at STAR Labs had always had that look, like he was thinking twelve steps ahead. He shouldn’t have expected him to be the kind of man who walks away from the board after a bad move in a game of chess.

 

(Pepper insists he’s met Harrison Wells once before the opening of STAR Labs - with Wells’ fiance, at a talk at MIT. Tony doesn’t remember the brief encounter, and if he did, he’d hardly connect the bright, open faced man who’d asked him questions to the man in the chair today.)

 

“Dr. Stark. Ms. Potts. Colonel Rhodes.” Dr. Wells says, inclining his head. “Please, come in. Colonel Rhodes, I don’t believe we’ve met before, I’m sorry I can’t offer a more complete tour of the facility.”

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t get a chance to visit before,” Rhodey says, unflappable as ever. 

 

“Though the particle accelerator itself is still hazardous, the facility is technically operational. Dr. Snow is downstairs, working to treat one of the patients affected by the accident.”

 

“Patients are being treated here?” Pepper asks. “Not at a hospital?”

 

“He’s something of a - unique case.” Dr. Wells is ahead of them, leading the way in his wheelchair, so Tony can only see a corner of his face, but something about his expression reminds him of Obadiah. 

 

Maybe he’s imagining it.

 

“He was confounding the doctors at the general hospital, but with the advanced research my bioengineering teams have been doing we’re more than capable of handling his case here.” He rounds a corner into a larger room, still empty. “Cisco should be arriving shortly, I’m certain he’ll be eager to discuss your offer.”

 

“You haven’t mentioned it to him?” Rhodey asks of Wells.

 

“Dr. Stark has - something of a reputation for not being - punctual.” Dr. Wells says, then adds with a nod to Pepper, “It’s certainly to your credit that he’s here at all. But I didn’t want to get Cisco’s hopes up in the event - “ He waves a hand. 

 

“Actually, I didn’t come here in person just to discuss your engineer - although Stark Industries would be lucky to have him - “ Tony says. “I want to buy out STAR Labs.”

 

Dr. Wells turns the chair around, stares at Tony.

 

“Look, even though the particle accelerator failed - spectacularly, I might add -” Tony says “- this is still a world class facility, and you have good people here - I read Ramon’s file, he deserves better than an entry level position at Stark Industries. I want to give you guys the money and the resources to rebuild. You keep your team, you run your facility. Think of Stark Industries as - a partner. I’d certainly be thrilled to have the chance to work with you.”

 

Dr. Wells ducks his head, adjusts his glasses. “Thank you, Dr. Stark, I appreciate the compliment. However, STAR Labs has always been intended to remain free of - external industrial influences.” He looks up at Tony. “I’m afraid I’ll have to decline your offer.”

 

Tony looks at him, disbelieving. He laughs. “ _ What  _ STAR Labs? Most of your facility is a hazard site, you’re pawning off the engineers who haven’t left already - is Rathaway even still here?”

 

“Dr. Rathaway was let go several months before the particle accelerator explosion.”

 

“Huh. Thought I would have heard if a physicist like that was back on the market.”

 

Dr. Wells waves a hand. “Hartley always has his own plans.”

 

“This is my point.” Tony says, “You’re bleeding, Rathaway’s gone, you’re  _ giving  _ Ramon away, you have Dr. Snow still here - is there anyone else? Tell me, honestly, because this place seemed pretty empty on the way in.” 

 

“I’m not giving anyone away,” Dr. Wells says, neatly sidestepping the point. “I want Cisco to have the best options available to him.” He says, his words so crisp they could cut.

 

“And you think Stark Industries is a better option than STAR Labs, right now? Because -”

 

“I certainly think Cisco would be happy working there.” Dr. Wells says, in a manner suggesting that if he were ever given reason to believe otherwise, police would find Tony Stark’s body some time around mid-morning, cause of death would be listed as alcohol poisoning, and no foul play would ever be suspected. 

 

“But - you want your team  _ here,  _ I get that, I do, I’m trying to give you an out - I’m trying to keep STAR Labs from falling apart. Can you tell me, honestly - what happens to your team? What’s the future of STAR Labs, now?”

 

“I can assure you, Dr. Stark,” Dr. Wells says, his fingers laced together.  “STAR Labs still has a future all on its own.”

 

“How -”

 

“Dr. Wells, there’s a really weird car outsi -” A new face ducks into the room. “Holy crap.”

 

“Dr. Stark,” Dr. Wells says, “This is Cisco Ramon. Cisco, Dr. Stark, Ms. Potts, and Colonel Rhodes.”

 

Cisco unclasps his hand from in front of his face long enough to take Tony’s hand for a hand shake. “Ah, uh, Hi - it’s an honor - it’s - it’s really great to meet you, Iron Stark - ah, I mean -”

 

“Tony is fine.” Tony says, deciding to hire this kid on the spot.

 

“I - yeah, uh - thanks. I have - so many questions about your repulsor tech. Have you thought about -?”

 

“Dr. Stark,” Dr. Wells says, “Is here to offer you a job at Stark Industries.”

 

“Shut. Up.” His hands are back over his mouth. “Really?”

 

Tony nods. “If you want it.”

 

Cisco looks back at Dr. Wells. “You set this up?”

 

He nods.

 

“Are you  _ firing  _ me?” Cisco asks, almost - betrayed.

 

“No,” Dr. Wells, says, looking at Cisco, “Given the circumstances,” He says with a gesture to the empty labs.  “It’s prudent to have multiple options. You shouldn’t feel obligated to remain at STAR Labs, and Stark Industries is certainly an enterprise worthy of your talents. But no one will force you to leave.”

 

Cisco stares at wells, then back at Tony, and back again. 

 

“No,” Cisco says finally. “No, this is where I’m supposed to be. Besides,” He adds, “I’ve stuck with you through this,” He says, waving around in what must be the general direction of the accelerator, “Not like it’s going to get any worse, right?”

 

Dr. Wells smiles, and Tony’s seized by the irrational, impossible urge to grab this kid, this Cisco Ramon, and fly very far away.

 

“Well, I’m sorry to send you away empty handed.” Dr. Wells says, in a voice that suggests no such emotion.

 

Tony looks directly at Cisco. “That offer stays open, you know. Think about it. Stark Industries would be lucky to have you.”

 

“Yeah - thanks - thanks, Mr. Stark.”

 

Tony presses a business card with his personal number scrawled on the back into Cisco’s hand. “Hey, give me a call if you want to talk about the repulsor tech in the Iron Man suit, I could always use a second opinion. Though I think the War Machine tech could use an upgrade more than mine,” he says, shooting a grin back at Rhodey, who rolls his eyes. 

 

“Yeah. Yeah. Thanks. It was - it was really great, meeting all of you.” Cisco says, looking a little dazed. 

 

“I’ll be happy to walk you out,” Dr. Wells says, with pointed emphasis. 

 

“Oh, I’m sure I can figure out the way. And If I get lost, I can just ask someone else here, right?” Tony says, already heading for the exit. 

 

\---

 

Once they hit the parking lot, Tony adjusts his earpiece. “JARVIS, keep an eye on this place, would you?”

 

“Of course, sir.”


End file.
